1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club grip that can provide improved accuracy, especially for putting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different types of conventional golf club grips arc known in the art. Such grips include a variety of extended, bulging, or split-grips that may be grasped by both hands of a user. However, such prior art club grips have a variety of limitations that are addressed by embodiments of the present invention. For example, without limitation, conventional dual-grip putters generally do not take into account the dominance of one hand positioned above the other relative to the rotational movement of the associated shaft and club head. Further, many conventional clubs are purely designed for training purposes, and consequently cannot readily conform to the regulations or requirements associated with xe2x80x9cprofessionalxe2x80x9d (e.g., xe2x80x9cUSGA-acceptedxe2x80x9d) equipment.
An improved golf club grip is provided that is comprised of a shaft of a club (e.g., a putter), including an upper shaft portion; an upper grip portion positioned about at least a portion of the upper shaft portion; and a lower grip portion positioned below the upper grip portion. In an embodiment, the outer diameter of the upper grip portion is significantly less than the outer diameter of the lower grip portion.